Their Special Game of Pokemon
by HiImawalrus
Summary: Immortalfox. While Aleks plays an old game of Pokemon on his Gameboy, Eddie thought of a better game to play. Warning: Rated M for m/m adult content!


WARNING: This story contains m/m adult content!

Their Special Game of Pokemon

Aleks was in the storage closet, looking for something. He came across an old box that he hadn't opened for years. He forgot what was in there, so he decided to take a look. He opened the box and smiled. It was his old gameboy color. He took it out of the box and flipped it over. He was surprised that there was still a game inside. Due to the red color on the cartridge, he knew it was Pokemon Red.

It was an hour later when Aleks was playing Pokemon on his bed. He started a new game and deleted the old file. He named his character Aleks, like he did last time. He was paying too much attention to the game, so he didn't see Eddie enter the room. He felt movement on the bed. His head lifted up and turned to Eddie, who was sitting next to him.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Aleks and looked at the Gameboy. "What'cha playing?" He asked in a low tone.

"Pokemon Red. I found it in the closet when I was looking for something else."

"Oh really?" Eddie sounded seductive when he said that. He had an idea for a different game to play. "Save your game."

Aleks paused the game. "Why?"

"Just do it." Eddie watched Aleks save his game. He then grabbed the Gameboy from him, turned it off, and gently placed it on the floor beside the bed. "I know a better Pokemon game we can play."

Aleks blinked. "Um, Silver?"

Eddie made a soft giggle. "Your character name in the game is Aleks, right?"

"Eddie, what are you doing?" Aleks was kind of confused at all this. This doesn't look like a Pokemon game.

"You'll be the trainer, and I'll be the Pokemon. Just follow my lead, okay? I'll start." Eddie faced his body toward Aleks. "You walk over to Professor Oak's lab, and he tells you that you may choose one of the starter Pokemon sitting beside you."

Aleks saw him come closer and felt hands on his hips. _What is going on?_ He thought.

"You choose Slyfox for your starter Pokemon. Your rival chooses the Pokemon that has my weakness. He challenges you to a match." Eddie's arms went up to his neck and wrapped his arms around there. "You take me out of my pokeball and your rival takes his Pokemon out after. My starting moves are Kiss and Lick. Which move will you choose?"

Aleks was now fully aware of what Eddie wanted to do. He played along with his game. He also brought his arms around the older male's waist. "Kiss." He ordered. He moved forward and pressed his lips against the other. He was definitely starting to get in the mood, thanks to Eddie. While making out, he touched around his body, especially the sensitive parts. When he grabbed a handful of his ass, he heard a moan from the other and vibrations from it against his own mouth.

Eddie pulled away and caught his breath. "It was super effective, and you win the battle." Eddie looked down and let his hand press against Alek's crotch. He heard him make a soft groan. "You leave Pallet Town and arrive at Viridian City. You decide to train your Pokemon at Route 22 before entering the forest."

When Eddie squeezed harder, Aleks tilted his head upwards as he started to grow hard. He also wanted to participate in the roleplay. He continued the story, "I run around the tall grass and come across a wild Spearow. I take you out of your pokeball to battle." He blushed when his shirt was grabbed and suddenly pulled up. He raised his arms so Eddie could take the shirt off and toss it aside. After that, he pulled Eddie closer to him again. "Kiss." They brought each other into another passionate kiss while Eddie kept rubbing Aleks' crotch. Their tongues danced around each other while Eddie unzipped Aleks' pants. A hand slid in them and caressed the bump through his boxers. Aleks was getting turned on a lot from all of this.

Eddie pulled away and moved down to his neck. "I gain a level and learn a new move, which is Stroke. After all that training, you decide to enter the Viridian Forest." His hand slid in the younger boy's boxers. He could feel that Aleks was really hard. "You come across a trainer with a Pikachu. You take me out and I wait for your orders."

Aleks moaned out, "Eddie, stroke." He slightly arched his back as the hand grabbed his erection and moved up and down slowly. "Oh fuck." He groaned as his cock was throbbing in the hand. He pulled both his pants and boxers down and removed them off his legs. He then grabbed Eddie's shirt and lifted it up. Eddie let go of Aleks' dick for a moment so he could take off his own shirt. Out of the blue, he also took off his own pants and boxers and threw them next to Aleks' clothes.

Eddie carried on with the story. "You defeat the trainer and arrive at Pewter City. You enter the gym and fight your first gym leader, Brock. He takes out Geodude while you choose me."

Aleks wanted to try a different move. "Lick." He lightly blushed after his order. Eddie smirked and leaned forward to the pale boy's nipples. He ran his tongue across the one on the right and let his tongue dance around it counter clockwise. He smirked as he heard soft whimpers from the other. He went to the left nipple and gave the same treatment while gently tugging the right one with two fingers. "Eddie, please." Aleks was impatient and wanted more than just attention to his chest.

Eddie ran his tongue slowly from his chest to his stomach. He licked around the navel a few times before going more down to his destination, which was throbbing for attention. "Geodude faints. I gain a level and learn a new move, which is Suck. Brock takes out Onix, and it looks stronger than me."

Aleks thought of an idea. "Stroke, and then counter it with Lick." He looked down and grunted as Eddie stroked the base of his shaft while his tongue ran across the tip of his cock multiple times. His tongue roughly poked against the slit, making Aleks surprised and yelped. He loved it when Eddie does that.

Eddie pulled away for a moment. "Onix has a lot more HP left. You should make me do a more powerful move."

"S-Suck, Eddie." He said in a submissive tone. Eddie complied and took half of his member in his mouth and sucked hard. Aleks arched his back in great pleasure. "Oh god, more." His tone of voice grew louder as Eddie took him deeper in his mouth. It was a very warm feeling around his dick. He wondered if Eddie, or Slyfox was pretending to be a fire type. Eddie almost let it pass his throat, but he didn't want to choke and gag. Aleks' cute noises made him keep going. He felt a hand rest on his head gently. He was glad that Aleks was enjoying this.

Aleks' panting grew very uneven. Eddie pulled away, as he didn't want the game to end yet. He looked up and smiled at his best friend. He carried on with the story while Aleks took time to calm down. "Onix fainted from the critical hit and you received the gym badge." He blinked as he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders. He was suddenly pushed backwards on the bed, with Aleks on top. This wasn't how the story went in his head.

Aleks thought of a different way to continue the story. "Fast forward to Celadon city. I accidentally stumble upon Team Rocket's secret hideout and look around." He then pinned Eddie to the bed with his body. He went to his ear and continued telling the story in a softer voice so he wouldn't hurt his ear. "The evil gang captures you and takes you away from me. You are trapped and there is no way of getting out. I try to stop them by doing all the work to save you."

This sudden change of story made Eddie excited. He hoped Aleks would come to the rescue from the imaginary nasty thieves. "Please, Aleks, save me from Team Rocket." He felt his mouth against his neck, kissing the sensitive skin. Aleks ran a hand back and forth on his inner thigh, making the man below whimper from being slightly ticklish. He sucked gently on the part of his neck, leaving a mark while the hand traveled close to his crotch.

"Team Rocket has some pretty powerful Pokemon. I'm going to have to be more rough with them." He kissed lower on his body and sucked on the delicate skin on his hip. His hand wrapped its fingers around Eddie's member tightly and stroked, which hadn't been touched since the beginning of the game. Eddie closed his eyes and let out a short moan. He loved it when Aleks was rough with him. Aleks was getting turned on by the soft noises and moved back up. He went back to his neck and sucked on the marked area that he made earlier. The hand on Eddie's cock moved faster.

"Oh Aleks." Eddie's toes curled from all the attention given to him.

Aleks' hand went at a slower pace. "I managed to get you back from Team Rocket. All the members ran out of Pokemon to fight with. We both managed to escape from the building." He crawled backwards and he was now facing Eddie's crotch.

"I am heavily injured from all those battles. You take me to the Pokemon Center in Celadon to heal me."

Aleks smiled and continued, "Nurse Joy says this will only take a moment." He took the head of Eddie's cock in his mouth and sucked softly. He heard louder moans as he took all of it in and moved his head back and forth.

Eddie brought his hand to the side of his head and made a loud moan as Aleks did this. "Aleks, oh fuck!" He gripped on to the bed sheets with the other hand and panted with his mouth all the way open. He started to squirm, but then Aleks brought his arms around the man's waist, holding him still. He couldn't buck into his mouth if he wanted to. Aleks was good at torturing him. His head moved faster, sucking quicker than before. Eddie's moans grew louder than before. His actions were going to make him come soon.

Feeling as if that was enough, Aleks slowed down and let go of Eddie. "You are now fully healed. Nurse Joy says that she hopes to see you again." He pulled away from his crotch and sat up. He leaned over to the side to grab a small tube of lubricant. He opened the tube and applied a small amount on his fingers. He spread Eddie's legs wide enough to see the little opening.

"What's happening now?" Eddie asked. He saw Aleks' hand reach for his entrance and the middle finger gently rubbed there.

"I am now at the Poke League. I'm about to fight against all the members of the Elite Four. Are you ready for this?"

Eddie nodded. "Go ahead."

Aleks let a single finger slowly enter inside. Eddie gasped at the intrusion and hissed in slight pain. "Your first challenge in the Elite Four is Lorelei." Aleks moved his finger around inside, slowly stretching him out. He saw his lover calm down and make weak moans.

Eddie was heavily blushing. "I'm ready for the next battle." He said as he was getting used to it. Suddenly, he cried out again as the second finger joined in with the first.

"Next is Bruno. He's a lot rougher than Lorelei." Aleks pumped his fingers in and out at a fast, but gentle pace. Eddie thrust against the fingers as it was feeling really good. Aleks felt him loosen up again and let the third finger go in. Eddie yelped in pain again. Aleks tried his best to be gentle as possible. "After Bruno is Agatha."

Eddie remembered that there were four members. Aleks wouldn't put another in, right? Luckily, he didn't do that. Eddie made a long groan as his cock was being massaged like earlier.

"Finally, you make it up to Lance." Aleks pushed the three fingers deeper while distracting him from the pain by stroking his member. While doing this, he leaned forward to reach Eddie's face and kissed him. He smiled in the kiss as Eddie moaned in his mouth. After feeling him loosen up more, he pumped his fingers faster. He was rewarded with a louder moan in the kiss.

They broke the kiss and Eddie stared at Aleks. "I-I think they're done." After Aleks pulled his hand away, Eddie continued the story. "I gained a level after defeating Lance. I'm trying to learn the move Ride, but there is no room for anymore moves. Do you want to replace a move with Ride?"

Aleks thought for a second, and then he replied, "Forget the move Suck."

"I forget the move Suck and learned Ride." Eddie was taken by Aleks' arms and he was forced to flip over. He was now on top of him while Aleks was on his back on the bed. Aleks grabbed the bottle of lube again and poured a bigger amount into his hand. He rubbed it all around his cock so he wouldn't hurt Eddie much. Eddie crawled closer to him so Aleks' dick would rest between his butt cheeks.

Aleks placed his hands on both sides of his ass. "My rival beat me to the title of Master. He wants to challenge me for the last time to see who deserves the title. Are you ready to help me become the Pokemon Master?"

Eddie smiled and replied, "Yes, I'll help you claim your title."

Aleks told him, "Start the match." He saw him position himself on top of it. Eddie's mood changed when he started to go down on it. When it started to enter inside, he shouted from the large trespasser. He slowly pushed it further in, inch after inch. The whole thing was now inside and he cried out in pain. He looked down at Aleks with teary eyes.

"It hurts." He complained.

Aleks grunted when Eddie was squeezing him tightly. His hand rubbed his leg to comfort him. "Stay still. In the meantime, let me give you a potion." His other hand went to his cock and started stroking him again. The treatment was working as Eddie was distracted. He groaned from Aleks' hand and began to loosen up. He leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Aleks pushed him away and smirked. "I didn't order you to kiss. Are you disobeying me?"

Eddie just realized that and apologized, "I'm sorry. I won't disobey you again." He went back to his sitting position.

"Now, be a good boy and help me win this battle. Ride." Aleks took his hand off Eddie's cock and both hands went back to grabbing his butt. Eddie placed his hands on Aleks' stomach. He slowly raised himself up, and then brought himself back down. He repeated the process and created a slow rhythm. Soon, the pain completely faded away.

Aleks took Eddie's hands into his own hands and let out a long groan as the rhythm went faster. Eddie held his hands tightly as he roughly bounced on top of him. "Oh yeah, Aleks!" The bed was creaking and thumping against the wall pretty loud.

Aleks suddenly held Eddie's hips and made him stay still. "My rival's first Pokemon faints and he brings out his second powerful foe. Now, let me do the work." His hands went lower to his ass and grabbed two handfuls. He started thrusting upward into him, making the other gasp. Eddie lied on top of Aleks and groaned through the ride. "Eddie, kiss." Aleks ordered. He saw him nod and pressed his lips against the other pair. They both moaned in each others' mouths as Aleks thrust up again.

Eddie pulled away and yelped as his ass received a hard slap. "What was that for?" He felt the stinging aftermath of the slap.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to do that." Aleks slowed down his hips and pulled out. "Go on all fours."

Eddie rolled off of Aleks and went on his arms and knees. Aleks sat up and crawled behind him. Eddie felt his ass being grabbed again and continued the story, "Another one of your rival's Pokemon fainted and lets out a more powerful enemy-AH!" He was interrupted by Aleks being impatient and pushed back in.

Aleks moved his hips back and forth at a fast pace, but gentle. He prevented himself from immediately ramming into him while he heard the soft noises from the other. "D-Damn, Eddie."

Eddie was getting rather annoyed by Aleks' actions and turned his head to face him. "Aleks, what are you doing?"

Aleks was confused. "What's wrong?"

"You've worked hard on training me, battle after battle. We're having the final match with your rival, and this is how you're going to fight? Fuck me like how you train me!" Eddie then turned away and faced the headboard of the bed. He suddenly felt arms go around his body.

Aleks held on to him with his arms and he lied on top of him. "I'll show you how I train my Pokemon." His hips then moved faster as he started to pound into his hole senseless. They both moaned loudly at the faster change of speed.

Eddie was practically screaming as Aleks picked up the pace. "Yes! Aleks, fuck me!" He pulled a pillow close to him and held on to it for dear life. "Fuck me harder!"

Aleks granted his wish and rammed himself into the older male. He kissed on the back of his neck to show affection. "I love you." He was rather thankful that Eddie let him be rough with him.

Eddie whimpered when Aleks slowed down, as he was so close to coming. "I love you too." He made a light gasp when his body was flipped over. He was now lying on his back on the bed. He watched as Aleks spread his legs and crawled between them. "Your rival takes out his starter Pokemon, which has evolved. It is a higher level than me. If you come first, you win. If I come first, you lose, and your rival is still the Pokemon Master." He arched his back and cried out as Aleks thrusts in again deeply. Aleks immediately pushed in and out roughly like earlier. He actually wanted Eddie to lose. His face when he orgasms makes him go over the edge.

"Can you handle this?" He aimed at a particular angle and entered his hole multiple times at that angle.

Eddie gripped on to the bed sheets and gasped loudly as a certain spot was hit. Aleks lied on top of him and wrapped his arms around Eddie's back. He rested his head on his shoulder and kept thrusting against that spot. Eddie tried to hold in the need to release as he didn't want to lose. "Aleks...Oh fuck, I'm close!"

Aleks made a long groan as he cursed in his head that he was also reaching climax. "Me too. Let's see who wins." He wanted to go wild on him, which Eddie was really enjoying. He focused on repetitively slamming against his prostate. He decided to cheat a little bit. His hand went over to Eddie's cock and gripped it tight.

Eddie instantly moaned loudly as the hand stroked in rhythm with Aleks' thrusts. He tried as hard as he could to hold it in, but it was too much. "Aleks, I'm gonna lose-ALEKS!" He screamed as he let out his sweet release on his stomach. His insides squeezed the living out of Aleks' dick during his orgasm.

The look on his face was too much for Aleks. "Eddie..." He groaned and panted heavily as he let it out inside Eddie. They both held each other close as they trembled and moaned through their orgasm. Aleks kissed him without giving him orders. He didn't care right now. He made out with Eddie while running a hand through his partner's hair. He smiled in the kiss while Eddie did the same to him.

Eddie lightly pushed him away and said in a weak voice, "I faint and lose the battle. You have no more Pokemon left and you black out." And that was the conclusion of their little roleplay. They breathed heavily as they stayed still.

Aleks was the first to recover. He slowly pulled out of Eddie and rolled off beside him. "Wow, that was some game. How did you even think of it?"

Eddie replied while rubbing his stomach with a couple of tissues, "I wanted to spice things up in our relationship. You were playing your gameboy, and I guess that's how the idea came up."

Aleks cuddled beside him. "We should roleplay like that more often. Want to try Gold or Silver in the future?"

Eddie smiled and replied, "Yeah, much later in the future."

The End ;D


End file.
